


Drink from my bones

by eveboswell18



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, life as we know it but with bucky and steve, yaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveboswell18/pseuds/eveboswell18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 2009 James 'Bucky' Barnes and Steve Rogers go on a date, an idea from their close friends, however they don't even make it to the restaurants.</p><p>Over the next few years their mutual friends hold social gatherings, dinners and trips, causing the two men to create a dislike with each other.</p><p>However when tradgey strikes the two men are forced to get along, bringing them closer than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink from my bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different take on the film 'Life as we know it', some scences will be copied from that film but I will put it in my own words and of course I've changed all the characters names etc.

**December 2009**  


"I'm really not sure about this Clint, you know how awkward I am on first dates."  
Steve breathed out slowly as he nervously re-did his tie, first dates had never been good to him, so why have confidence now? Especially since Natasha and Clint were the ones to set the two men up, they'd probably chosen any homosexual man they knew, they couldn't stand seeing Steve all alone at parties.  
"It'll be fine I promise, Bucky's a good guy, he's funny and easy to talk to, you'll love him!"  
Steve scoffed, Natasha had told Steve endless stories about her and Bucky in highschool, apparently they call it their 'rebellious years'.  
"Sure Clint," Steve checked his watch for the fourth time, "he's twenty minutes late!"  
"He's probably stuck in traffic or something, look don't worry Steve it'll be fine, I've gotta go okay, Nat's cooking and it smells awesome, ring me as soon as you get in?"  
Steve wished Nat and Clint could be there too, like a double date, but they'd both insisted the two men would get on just fine by theirselves.  
"Fine, if this goes awfully I'm blaming you." Steve huffed as he flattened down his hair again, anxious butterflies circled in his stomach, causing him to feel slightly ill.  
"It'll be fine, bye Steve, have fun with Bucky!" Steve could almost hear his best friend's grin down the phone, Steve blushed as he hung up then he started to paced nervously up and down his living room.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door, Steve uneasily checked his reflection in the mirror then crossed the hallway towards the front door.  
Steve gaped unflatteringly at the man stood infront of him, to say he hadn't really made an effort would be an understatment. Steve's date was wearing a cheap thick leather jacket with a loose white top underneath, tight black jeans with a white stain on the thigh and messy, long 'sex hair' -as Natasha would say- that blew across his face, giving the man a ruggish, rough look.  
"You outta' close that mouth before a fly lands in there, Stevie." Bucky grinned, a small dimple forming in the side of his cheek, something you wouldn't spot unless he pointed it out.  
Steve blushed a rosy pink colour, feeling stupid for staring so strong.  
"It's Steve," he said quietly, "My name's Steve, not Stevie." Nobody had ever called him 'Stevie' before, he doesn't know where Bucky would have heard that from.  
Bucky's frown didn't dampen, he just said "Whatever, come on _Steve_ , I'm starving!"  
Steve apprehensively followed Bucky down his driveway, he focused on Bucky's hair, Nat would always point out men with 'sex hair' and Steve knew that if Nat was here she would definetly be giggling at Bucky's hair, then she'd nudge Clint and Steve to laugh too, suddenly Steve wished his friends were here more than ever.  
"Alright Steve, hop on," Steve switched his attention back to Bucky, who was stood in front of him holding out a helmet, his grin back on his face and his dimple in place.  
"I can't ride that," Steve said motioning towards the motorbike in question, Bucky's grin dropped but he didn't look upset, just confused. "It's just I promised my mom I never would and I don't feel like going back on that promise, you know? We can go in my car if you'd like?" Steve suggested with a smile, gesturing towards his small, mini cooper.  
Bucky smiled and nodded, "Sure cool, whatever you want man, I'm just here for the food!"  
Steve frowned, did that mean Bucky wasn't here for the date, that he didn't actually want to be here and that he only came because Natasha pursauded him. What if Bucky had refused and Natasha made up some lie about Steve being a right laugh and fit and strong, when in reality he was exactly the opposite.

Steve was born on a cold winter morning, he was 4 weeks early and the weakest, smallest baby the hospital had ever duelt with, they didn't expect him to live for more than a few hours. His mother had wept and his father had soothe her whilst holding himself together, they'd been trying for a baby for years, and now they'd finally got a beautiful boy and he'd been taken away from them almost immediately.  
Ironically here he was, 28 years later, getting into a car with another man, yet not fighting fit but not as small as he once was.

"So, do you know the way to the resturent? I didn't think I'd be driving so I didn't prepare," Steve flushed again, he hated not being in control because it would always swing back to him, and end up being his fault.  
"No I don't, I thought you did the reservations?" Bucky replied, his frown was nearly as cute as his dimple but Steve was too confused to notice.  
"Natasha told me you'd made the reservations," Steve said unsurely, "She said she'd rang you and you said you were doing it right then."  
"Oh, I think something else came up..." Bucky replied, he smiled, "but hey, why don't we just pop into a resturent and ask for a table."  
Steve shook his head, "I don't think it's that easy, you have to-"  
Bucky's phone suddenly started ringing dismissing Steve midsentence, Bucky smiled.  
"It's fine go ahead, I don't have to answer it."  
Steve was beginning to get more and more irriatated with his date, first he shows up in dirty jeans with what looks like jizz -to be honest- stained on his upper leg, 'sex hair' untamed, a stupid carefree attitude then he basically says he's only here on this date because there'd be food, what a dick.  
"Bucky, it's fine, answer you're phone." Steve sighed annoyed by the man next to him.  
"Nah, carry on." Bucky insists, his phone still ringing and his now annoying smile still plastered to his face.  
"Bucky, answer your damn phone, please!" Steve said, now officaly pissed off.  
"Alright, alright, chill dude!" Bucky raised his hands in defence, and reaches into his pocket to fetch his phone. "Hello? Oh hi, look this isn't a good time, yes I had fun too, yeah that was good for me too, yeah I'll see you tonight, fine, okay, I'll see you later." Shaking his head with a now playful smile Bucky puts his phone back in his pocket.  
"I can't believe you," Steve felt used, "Look I can tell you clearly would rather be with whoever the hell that was, so don't worry I don't care, we both knew this would never work." Steve made to climb out of the car, feeling like every part of his body was exploited.  
"What are you talking about?" Bucky's smirk was gone, now replaced with a hurt look that spread across his whole face, making him look like a confused dog.  
The look just makes Steve scoff, "I thought you were going to take this seriously but you said it yourself, you're here for the food, we'll just tell Natasha and Clint it was a bad idea, I mean you kinda come across as though you just wanted to sleep with me, just forget it, we'd never be good for each other!" Steve slamed his door and marched purposely back towards his driveway.  
He doesn't hear Bucky get out the car so he turns back around and storms to Bucky's cardoor, "Get out of my car Bucky!" Steve shouts, Bucky is now scowling and giving Steve what Natasha would call 'the dagger look'.  
"Excuse me? I never even thought of sleeping with you!!" Bucky shouted, acting as though he's disgusted by the thought.  
"Oh sure," Steve shouted, but now he's not so confident.  
"You're right this," he pointed towards himself then Steve, "was never going to work out. You're uptight and to be honest, you're not my type."  
Steve gasped, but quickly thinks of another retort, god this man is unfuriating.  
"Good, because you're not my type either!" Steve flushed at his own stupid retort, a sixth grader could of thought of something better.  
Bucky just laughed and climbed onto his motorbike, riding off without another word.  
Steve walked back to his house, feeling humilated, thinking over and over that we never wants to see that man again, but even Steve knows it's enivitable.


End file.
